


The Shattered and Afraid

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Series: Midnight Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gabriel Lives, Human Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, Post-Purgatory, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gabriel's death in 2010 he returns 4 years later, after mysteriously dropping out of purgatory. He is haunted by memories and nightmares, he has one other problem he's human and forgets that he can't heal his emotional or physical wounds. I don't own, the characters or show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shattered and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic on ff.net but I realized the longer my writing is the weirder it gets. So here's just the first chapter.

Bright lights covered the northern skyline, as a figure walked from what appeared to others as a lightning strike. Gabriel stumbled forward multiple feet before tripping over his own feet.

He spent most of his life doing three things; tricking people, hiding, and eating anything with sugar in it. He could do none of those things now. He was in every way human, though he didn't know why, he figured it was because of those damned Winchester's that got him killed in the first place. 

With a burning pain in his side, he still had to resort to walking through the dreadfully dark forest. He sighed, knowing the day light would be useful, but it would be hours before he saw it again. Purgatory was never night nor day, just dark cloud cover. 

He hadn't even stopped to be thankful he made it out alive. He just started walking, the wet branches snapping with each step. He was sure the crackling of breaking leaves was going to be a irritation to him soon. Even though walking truly wasn't much effort, he was used to the unlimited power of being The Trickster and an Archangel.

As much as he wanted to plop down on the ground cry and whine, he just couldn't. He was free, but not safe. 4 years of battling the leviathans and ugly looking monsters and he was free. Though there was one year, where all the souls kind of just disappeared for a few weeks. But those three weeks, that was the only time he was safe.

He was helpless, human, and tired. He wondered how far the forest went, but it's a forest, probably would take him awhile. He lost track of time and before The Archangel knew it the sun was peaking threw the trees, lighting up the wet forest floor. The sun reflecting off the water; creating an almost blinding shine.

He got a good look at his arms. His once tan, and very clean jacket, was covered in the blood, grass stains, and dirt. The shade of green Gabriel had come to adore was now hardly visible.

Looking over the hill he stood atop of, he could make out the small country town. With his remaining energy he walked towards the town, and to a convenience store. Trying hard not to raise suspicion he shed his jacket and stuffed it into a large trash bin before heading in. With the little money he carried around he picked up a bag of potato chips, and a metal refillable water bottle.

He walked up to the counter, he just set his stuff down and didn't look up. Trying hard not to let anyone see how badly his face had been scratched. The cashier didn't even touch his things just stared at him. He got irritated and whipped his head up, only to be faced with his younger brother. He smiled brightly at his brother, who was obviously in as much shock as him.

"Brother?"

"Cassie."


End file.
